EQUESTRIA GIRLS ZOIDS
by MrBrony25
Summary: Este nuevo proyecto fue en parte escrito por mi y la inforamcion proporcionada por Shadow así que disfrutenlo, en un planeta lejano 10 años de guerra lo han dividido Twilight junto a sus amigos deberan luchar no solo contra un grupo de mercenarios, sino tambien descubrir la forma de terminar la guerra, descubrir al culpable y restaurar la paz
1. Chapter 1

**BUENO ESTE NUEVO PROYECTO FUE IDEA DE MI AMIGO SHADOW PERO YO LO HICE REALIDAD ASÍ QUE DISFRÚTENLO ESTE FIC TENDRÁ PELAS, AVENTURAS Y LEMON PERO NO CREO QUE HAYA ALGO DE ESO AL FINAL**

**AL FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO ESTARÁ LA DESCRIPCIÓN DE LOS ZOIDS PARA QUE LOS CONOZCAN Y SEPAN MEJOR SU HABILIDADES Y ARMAS.**

**EMPECEMOS LA BATALLA**

Capítulo 1 el comienzo del viaje y peleas

En el lejano planeta Zid dos naciones están en guerra la nación llamada Canterlot y el Imperio Olimpia, tanto una como la otra libraban batallas sin remordimiento alguno, y sin consideración para cada nación todo es un riesgo.

Han _pasado _10 años desde que la guerra estallo y no parece que se vaya a detener, en el desierto se encuentra un vehículo de trasporte Zoid un hobee de seis colores lavanda, rosa, blanco amarillo, naranja y cian.

En el mismo viajaba un grupo de jóvenes quienes estaban dispuesto a buscar sus destinos y más que todo huir de la guerra.

-que tranquilo esta todo-dijo Soarin al volante

-si es bastante-dijo Vinyl

-y que esos locos de Olimpia o Canterlot de cada nación nos harán pedazos si no tenemos cuidado-dijo Darkus

-calma amigo ya pronto terminaremos la entrega y podremos volver al pueblo sanos y salvos espero-dijo Soarin

Mientras en otra parte del vehículo estaban las mane junto las CMC su instructor y Trixie.

-esto es tan aburrido-dijo Rainbow

-ya Rainbow compórtate debemos saber todo lo que nos diga Striker es un ex piloto y sabe mucho acerca de los zoids-dijo Applejack

-si y además es muuuuyyyyy inteligente tanto como Twilight-dijo Pinkie

-eso es cierto-dijo Trixie

-y para ser sincero es el que nos cuida chicas-dijo Rarity

-chicas ponga atención-dijo Twilight al lado de Fluttershy

-ESCÚCHENME-grito Striker muy molesto llamando la atención de todos-como decía para lograr sobrevivir deben no solo conocer al enemigo, sino las partes vulnerables de un Zoid y también que todos son diferentes-

-eso no es sorpresa-dijo Rainbow

-no te confíes Rainbow Dash tu habilidad con tu Zoid es deficiente, a diferencia de Applejack y Rarity igual Pinkie y Trixie son muy buenas pilotos aunque no están preparadas para luchar aun-dijo Striker

-señor Striker que nos podría decir algo del Liger Zero-dijo Sweetie Belle

-buena pregunta pequeña verán…-dijo Striker y dio su monologo aburrido para Dash y Scootalo interesante para el resto.

Mientras en los cielos el Zoid de carga Whale del equipo Oblivion buscando algún grupo de soldados de los imperios para acabarlos.

-esto tarda mucho-dijo Aria piloteando

-si que aburrido-dijo Adagio segunda piloto

-yo quiero unos tacos-dijo Sonata tercera piloto

Sus dos hermanas solo le dieron una mirada de WTF

-que son ricos o no-

-siempre piensas en eso no-dijo Aria

-no también pienso en otras cosas o miren esa nube-dijo Sonata-parece un taco-

Mientras en la bahía de carga estaban Bom Bom y Lyra haciendo mantenimiento a los zoids del resto de su equipo.

-ya está todo-dijo Dusk seriamente

-si ya casi-dijo Lyra

-más les vale sino las usare como tiro al blanco-dijo Sunset apareciendo

-ya tranquila Sunset ellas son mis amigas-dijo Octavia

-Tavi tiene razón ellas hacen lo que pueden, o mejor dicho lo que saben son buenas mecánicas, aunque les hace falta algo de experiencia-dijo Dusk

-como sea solo llaman si aparece algún ejército de las naciones-dijo Sunset molesta retirándose

-es muy peligrosa no-dijo Luminos Shadow (OC de un lector mío)

-si pero no se que le veo todo el tiempo-dijo Dusk sonriendo

Regresando con las mane y sus amigos la clase termino y el equipo avanzaba hasta que Soarin freno debido a que en el camino había un batalla entre las dos naciones.

-chicas venga al puente rápido-dijo Soarin por el altoparlante y todos fueron al puente y veían la batalla.

-tenemos que pasar por ahí para llegar al lugar de entrega-dijo Soarin

-no hay otro camino-dijo Rarity

-será más tardado y tenemos 15 minutos para llegar y hacer la entrega-dijo Soarin

-entonces hagámoslo –dijo Dash tomando un lugar para conducir

-mejor vamos abajo chicas-dijo Striker

Así Soarin junto a vinyl Dash y Darkus avanzaron con el vehículo entre el fuego cruzado de ambos ejércitos, todo era difícil y recibieron, uno que otro disparo perdido pero al final lo lograron a travesar sin problema.

Unas vez pasado el lugar llegaron al pueblo dónde entregaron ciertas refacciones y piezas nuevas.

-listo otra entrega a tiempo-dijo Soarin

-si bien hecho-dijo Striker

-si pero casi me arruinan mi maquillaje-dijo Rarity

-ahí ya tranquila Rarity, recuerda que para mi eres linda con o sin maquillarte-dijo Applejack pícaramente provocando que Rarity se sonrojara.

-ya podemos volver-dijo Fluttershy

-si esto ya está hecha la entrega además diría que ya terminó la batalla-dijo Soarin

-pero antes entrenaremos deben ser capaces de pilotear mejor sus zoids-dijo Striker

Así empezó una secuencia de entrenamiento en la que Dash termino chocando su **Storm Swoder**, Fluttershy con su **REDLER** termino igual varias veces, Vinyl y su **Command Wolf**, solo tenía problemas en esquivar ataque y como disparar, Applejack con su **Gojula **el cual piloteaba muy eficazmente, Trixie con su **Red Horn** lograba muchos golpes directos a los blancos colocados, Pinkie igual con su **Dibison** la misma habilidad de combate, Rarity siempre logrando mejorar más con su **Gun Sniper Ds**, y al final la pobre de Twilight que no lograba ni un avance con su Zoid **Liger Zero**

-parece que no mejoraran nunca señor-dijo Soarin sentado en una silla al lado de Striker

-tiene potencial pero deben entender a sus zoids si quieren mejorar, en especial Twilight si quiere logra el fuzor con el Fénix y el Halcón-dijo Striker

-eso es posible-dijo Silver apareciendo

-dónde estabas amigo-

-en el carga cuando pasaron por el campo de batalla me cayo toda una caja de refacciones encima-dijo Silver molesto

-lo siento y que opinas crees que mejoren-dijo Soarin

-la verdad tal vez si pero no tanto-dijo Silver

-paciencia se requiere y ellas estarán listas lo sé-dijo Striker-cuando llegue el momento.

Mientras a lo lejos en lo alto de la batalla volaba el cargador Whale de Oblivion

-hay fuerzas de ambas naciones abajo-dijo Aria

-voy por mi zoids, ustedes se quedan aquí-dijo Adagio

-entendido capitana-dijo Sonata-y me traes unos tacos-

-enserio aun le pides mandados va a pelear no a comprar sonta-dijo aria

-es que quiero unos-dijo Sonata

Así el equipo conformado por Dusk, Sunset, Octavia y Adagio descendieron al campo de batalla, Dusk abordo de su **Geno Saurer, **Sunset con su **Shadow Fox, **Tavi con su **Saber Fang y Adagio **con su **DEATH STINGER**

-Ataquen destrúyanlos-dijo Dusk

Mientras el equipo de las mane volvía de regreso afuera estaban Trixie junto a Pinkie, Applejack y Rarity a bordo de sus respetivos zoids, pero por obra del destino vieron como el equipo de Oblivion hacia pedazos a varios soldados.

-quienes son eso tipos-dijo Soarin abordó del Hobee

-quienes sean será mejor ignorarlos-dijo Dash

-estoy de acuerdo igual pasemos hay paso no-dijo Rarity

-si vamos-dijo Pinkie entusiasta como siempre

Así el grupo avanzó mientras a lo lejos, Dusk y su grupo acaban con algunos soldados peor en un momento Sunset vio el grupo a lo lejos.

-miren haya chicos-dijo Sunset

-es un grupo pero no son soldado-dijo Dusk

-que importa robémosles sus zoids y lo que tengan de valor-dijo Sunset al ataque

-Sunset no-dijo Dusk

En es momento el Shadow fox derribando a Trixie en su Red Horn, en ese momento Rarity y Applejack dispararon dándole a Sunset pero ella rápidamente volvió con su grupo el cual ya estaba enfrente del otro.

-que les pasa no les hemos hecho nada déjenos en paz-dijo AJ

-no claro que no ustedes si tiene algo de valor lo queremos-dijo Sunset

-Sunset ya cálmate ellos son como nosotros buscan un lugar donde estar-dijo Dusk

-y que yo quiero sus zoids quien me apoya-dijo Sunset dando un paso al frente seguida de adagio pero Tavi y Dusk no lo hicieron-cobarde vamos adagio-

Así se desencadeno una pelea entre Los zoids de Sunset y adagio contra Pinkie, Applejack y Rarity quienes estaban en desventaja debido a la agilidad del Shadow Fox y **DEATH STINGER****,** la batalla era dura Pinkie disparaba junto a Applejack y Rarity, pero ninguna disparo daba en el objetivo.

-no puedo quedarme aquí a ver como termina mis amigas-dijo Dash viendo la pela y fue por su Zoid, seguida de Fluttershy

Enseguida Dash y Fluttershy iniciaron un ataque aéreo, con sus zoids hiriendo el de adagio, el cual cayo fuera de combate, pero en el aire estaba el Whale sobrevolando el lugar, el cual disparo contra las dos derribando a Fluttershy quien cayó al suelo.

-FLUTTERSHY-gritaron todos pero Twilight al ver lo ocurrido se enojo y fue por su Zoid rápidamente.

Mientras afuera estaba Shy inconsciente dentro de su Zoid, en ese momento Sunset se acerco para destrozarlo.

-si siguen matare a su amiga-dijo Sunset

Acercando a su Zoid para disparar a la cabina donde estaba Shy

-oye tu deja a mi novia en paz-grito alguien a lo lejos, era Twilight abordó del Liger Zero

-Que un Liger Zero-dijo Sunset

-es Zoid de donde salió-dijo Dusk

-impresionante-dijo Tavi

-la verdad nunca había visto uno-dijo Adagio

-te dije que te alejaras-dijo Twilight furiosa

-parece que sabe manejarlo pero como-dijo Soarin impresionado

-Twilight por fin entendió el poder de su Zoid y lo unió a sus emociones, pero aún falta mucho-pensó Striker mientras veía la batalla que pasaría

-mejor me quedare con el tuyo-dijo Sunset corriendo para atacarlo.

-ahí voy-dijo Twilight lazándose al ataque

Los dos zoids se preparaban, para atacar cada uno tenia lista su jugada, pero Twilight al saber cuál era su mejor carta y por supuesto el punto ciego del Zoid enemigo sabia como vencerlo.

-ahí voy-grito Sunset

-esto es por mis amigas-grito Twilight

-**GARRA LASER-**gritaron al mismos tiempo mientras cada garra laser paso por cada Zoid, y luego del cruce quedaron a unos 5 mts de distancia, pero a los 5 segundo el Zoid de Sunset cayó al suelo inhabilitado

-Twilight gano si-gritaron todos

-mejor nos vamos-dijo Dusk-ya fue suficiente nos volveremos a ver pero no esperen que sea piadoso la próxima-

Así el Whale aterrizo cerca llevándose a los zoids heridos y al resto lejos de la batalla.

Luego de la pelea todos volvieron al pueblo donde vivían era de noche y debían descansar, en la parte superior del Zoid de carga estaba Fluttershy y Twilight viendo le cielo y las estrellas.

-son hermosas no-dijo Shy

-si lo son-dijo Twilight

-gracias Twilight por salvarme-

-sabes que eres importante para mí y no iba a dejar que te hicieran daño

-lo sé pero ese chico, que estaba a cargo de es grupo me recuerda a mi hermano, crees que él sea mi hermano-

-no lo sé Fluttershy pero algo me dice que es solo el comienzo de nuestro viaje-

Así las dos chicas se dieron un abrazo seguido de un tierno beso y contemplaron el cielo nocturno antes de ir a dormir

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO ME ESMERE MUCHO EN HACERLO Y ESPERO LES GUSTE Y SI AL FINAL ESTÁN LAS DESCRIPCIONES DE LOS EQUIPOS EN EL SIGUIENTE DESCRIBIRÉ CADA ZOID**

**DEJEN REVIEWS Y CUÍDENSE**

**FELIZ DÍA TARDE O NOCHE**

**DESCRIPCIONES DE LOS EQUIPOS Y LOS ZOIDS**

**Mane Six: Dirigidas por Twilight, escapan de su ciudad que fue atacada por uno de los grupos en guerra con sus amigas, cada una busca su propio objetivo, Twilight busca proteger a Fluttershy mientras que esta busca a su hermano desaparecido hace 10 años, Rainbow y Soarin buscan con ella mientras tratan de unirse a un equipo de voladores llamados Ala barone, las demas solo apoyan a sus amigas.**

**PILOTOS Y MECÁNICOS**

**Twilight: el liger zero**

**Rainbow: Storm Swoder**

**Applejack: Gojula**

**Rarity: Gun Sniper Ds**

**Fluttershy: REDLER**

**Pinkie Pie: Dibison**

**Vinyl: Command Wolf**

**Trixie: Red horn**

**Soarin: jefe de mecánicos**

**Darkus: mecánico 1**

**Silver mi OC: mecánico 2**

**CMC: ayudantes y siempre entrometidas**

**Striker X; ex-piloto y también su entrenador**

**Oblivion: Grupo de mercenarios dirigidos por Sunset y Dusk, ambos buscan conseguir poder y vengarse de una de las facciones militares, pues sus familias fueron muertas por estos y quedaron huérfanos ( Dusk no sabe que Fluttershy vive) este grupo lo conforman Dusk, Sunset, Black Lotus, Luminous Shadow y las Dazzlings, Lyra, Bon bon y Octavia, este grupo en la primera parte son los principales enemigos del grupo de las mane Six enfrentándose en varias ocasiones a ellas, si se vuelven buenos o no queda a tu criterio.**

**PILOTOS**

**Sunset: Shadow Fox.**

**Lotus: Koning Wolf Dsr.**

**Dusk: Geno Saurer.**

**Luminous: Doble Sworder**

**Adagio: DEATH STINGER**

**Octavia: Saber Fang**


	2. Chapter 2

**BUENO AQUÍ EMPIEZA EL CAPITULO ESTE PROMETEO TENDRÁ LA DESCRIPCIÓN DE LOS ZOIDS Y SUS ARMAS AY QUE EL ANTERIOR ERAN LOS EQUIPOS**

**COMENCEMOS A DARLE PUES Y AGRADEZCO A SHADOW PRO LA IDEA Y LA INFORMACIÓN DE LOS ZOIDS**

**Roads Untrabelled" De Linkin Park**

Capitulo 2 la aventura recién empieza

Ya era de día y todos despertaban listos para otro día mas de aventuras, todos están desayunando en ese momento aparece Striker para darles su siguiente instrucción.

-Buenos días chicos-dijo Striker

-Buenos días-dijeron todos

-hoy abra entrenamiento así que prepárense-dijo Striker

Luego del desayuno todos fueron a fuera de su casa para entrenar Striker los dividió en parejas quedando Así, Twilight y Fluttershy contra Rainbow y Pinkie, Rarity y Applejack contra Trixie y Vinyl.

Así comenzó el entrenamiento Twilight y Fluttershy atacaban a distancia a Rainbow y Pinkie quienes respondían de igual forma, pero la agilidad del Liger Zero era tanto que Pinkie no lo podía derribar tan fácilmente.

Mientras con el otro grupo Vinyl y Trixie estaban luchando contra Rarity mentiras Applejack hacia su mejor esfuerzo pro avanzara y atacar debido a que su zoid, ya no era tan eficaz en combates, pero sin verlo venir un ataque de Trixie daño un mecanismo principal de Gojula, luego Vinyl disparo derribándolo.

-demonios-dijo Applejack

-ya se termino el entrenamiento-dijo Striker

Luego del entrenamiento el zoid de Applejack fue cargado de regreso al vehículo de trasporte, una vez ahí Soarin y su equipo empezaron su diagnostico y luego de ello Soarin fue con sus amigas.

-tengo malas noticias chicas el Gojula no tiene reparación-dijo Soarin-el daño es severo y no tenemos ya esa piezas-

-a que mal lo siento Applejack creo que te quedaste sin un zoid-dijo Rarity

-no hay problema al menso se que los ayudare-dijo Applejack-aunque sea dándoles animo-

-no será necesario porque sé dónde encontrar uno nuevo-dijo Silver

-y eso sería-dijeron todos

-en la nación Canterlot habrá un torneo de luchas y el primer premio es un zoid **Lightning Saix**, provisiones junto a refacciones de todo tipo de zoids que existen, y un gran premio de 5 millón de bits-dijo Silver

-mmm… interesante la verdad sería una gran oportunidad de obtener, experiencia para sus futuras batallas-dijo Striker

-que opinan chicas-dijo Soarin

-vamos y participemos se que ganaremos-dijo Twilight

-andando-dijo Dash

-muy bien entonces démonos prisa-dijo Striker

Así el grupo abordo su trasporte y se dirigió hacia el lugar de la nación Canterlot dónde se llevaría a cabo el torneo, mientras en los cielos el transporté **Whale King** de Oblivion que mantenía atento a cualquier sorpresa.

-no puedo cree que me venciera esa piloto de segunda-dijo Sunset molesta

-eso te pasa por actuar de ese modo Sunset te dije que no lo hicieras-dijo Dusk

-y ahora que hacemos-dijo Adagio

-yo diría que los acabemos vamos los buscamos y los matamos-dijo Lotus

-sería muy difícil ese Liger Zero es muy poderoso-dijo Luminous

-es cierto ese zoid es muy fuerte-dijo Octavia

-pues yo lo enfrentaría y lo vencería fácilmente-dijo Sunset

-ya te dije que no iras es una orden-dijo Dusk

-quieres arreglarlo con una pelea-dijo Sunset

-si arreglémoslo-dijo Dusk

-chicos tengo noticias-dijo Sonata apareciendo junto a Aria

-que pasa chicas-dijo Dusk

-habrá un torneo cerca de la nación Canterlot y un zoid nuevo como premio y dinero en efectivo-dijo Aria

-y comida también-dijo Sonata sonriendo

-tal vez estén ahí esas chicas iré al torneo y participare quien me apoya-dijo Sunset

-iremos pero a luchar no matar-dijo Dusk-sé que es en una nación pero tampoco hare locuras-

Así el grupo de mercenarios se dirigió al lugar del torneo.

En el lugar ya estaban Twilight y sus amigas practicando un poco antes del torneo, Twilight usaba los diferentes Changing Armor System el Saber y Panzer, siendo este ultimo difícil debido al peso y su poca movilidad, el anterior fue muy fácil pero timaban se le dificulto por la velocidad.

-no creo poder usarlos en el torneo mejor solo me quedare con lo que tengo-dijo Twilight

-no Twilight se que puedes recuerda tu conección con tu zoid es fuerte tu puedes-dijo Striker

-ok-

Mientras el resto entraban en parejas para estar preparados, Applejack las miraba entrenar y se sentía mal, por no poder ayudarlas, en eso Rarity abordo de su Zoid se acerco y bajo del mismo.

-te sientes bien cariño-dijo Rarity

-si-

-se que mientes y créeme no lo estas-

-es que quiero ayudarlas pero que hago sin zoid no soy nada- llorando levemente

-no digas eso eres nuestra amiga estamos juntas en esto con o sin ser pilotos yo siempre estaré contigo-dijo Rarity tomando la mano de Applejack quien se secaba las pocas lagrimas que tenia

-si lo sé por eso te quiero tanto a pesar de nuestras diferencias-dijo Applejack sonriendo

-lo se pero eso nos hace especiales-dijo Rarity

Así las dos chicas se dieron un abrazo y luego un tierno beso.

El grupo termino de entrenar y fueron al coliseo dónde se llevaría acabo las peleas, la primera era entre Twilight junto a Rainbow y Pinkie contra tres chicos lso cuales manejaban dos godos y un gordos.

-que pelearemos contra chicas-dijo Flash abordo del gordos

-si chicas que bien-dijo Cheese abordó de un godo

-yo creo que es aburrido-dijo Caramel

En ese momento en el pódium estaba Celestia junto a Luna y varios soldados resguardándola.

-ciudadanos de la nación Canterlot les doy la bienvenida al torneo de pelas de zoids-grito celestia-así que empecemos de una vez las batallas primero el equipo Rainzoid contra los tres caballeros empiecen

-que fácil será esto-dijo Flash lanzándose al ataque

Unos 30 minutos de disparos desde el aire, bombardeos desde tierra y tres garras laser después.

Estaban los chicos derrotados y Twilight y sus amigas intactas.

-que pero como perdimos-dijo Flash

-será porque te lanzaste sin pensar y te dieron paliza y luego Cheese y yo tratamos de derribar al zoid aéreo pero sin alguien cubriéndonos en tierra nos hicieron añicos-dijo caramel

-si eso fue genial otra otra-dijo Cheese

-oigan dieron buena pelea-dijo Twilight

-si creo que más bien no fuimos tan buenos-dijo flash

-si pero así se aprenden cuídense-dijo Twilight retirándose

-esa chica era la que tenía el Liger Zero-dijo caramel

-si y por lo que veo es linda-dijo Flash

En la segunda pela estaban Sunset, Dusk y Octavia, la pelea duro 30 minutos gracias a la ferocidad del Geno Saurio de Dusk.

-ellos si son fuertes-dijo Rainbow

-te aseguro que los podemos vencer-dijo Twilight

-si yo lo sé-dijo Fluttershy

-vamos entonces-dijo Pinkie

Así el torneo continuo con peleas muy difíciles Twilight tenía ciertas dificultades a la hora de maniobrar las transformaciones del Liger Zero debido a su deficiencia en el combate pero aun así lograron llegar a la final contra Oblivion.

Muy bien para definir al ganador de este torneo se les dará 30 minutos de pela los primeros en inhabilitar al otro equipo de zoids ganan-dijo el juez robot

-vamos-dijo Twilight abordó de Liger Zero en modo Panzer

-si vamos-dijo Pinkie en su Dibison

-estoy con ustedes chicas-dijo Fluttershy en su REDLER

-los aremos trizas-dijo Sunset abordo Shadow Fox

-tranquila Sunset-dijo Dusk en su Geno Saurer

-ya estoy lista-dijo Octavia abordó de su Saber Fang

-listos empiecen HAJIMEN-dijo el juez robot retirándose de la pelea

Así cada uno contra uno Twilight contra Sunset mientras Fluttershy enfrentaba a Octavia dejando a Pinkie contra Dusk

En la batalla de Twilight ella decidió cambiar a Liger normal para enfrentar a Sunset rápidamente.

-esta vez no será igual a la ultima vez-dijo Sunset corriendo con sus garras laser cargadas, el ataque lo esquivo Twilight sin problemas y sorprendió a Sunset

-pero que demonios-

-no caeré en ese truco-

Mientras Octavia disparaba para derribar a Fluttershy, pero la chica tímida piloteaba esquivando cada ataque.

-Aquí voy-dijo Shy lanzándose al ataque disparando sus cañones contra el Saber Fang de Tavi el cual no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar

-esto si es molesto-dijo Tavi enojada, y disparo para derivar a Fluttershy, pero la chica solo esquivo los ataques, pero el miedo de que alguno le diera la invadió y perdió el control precipitándose sobre el zoid de Tavi-que esta haciendo-

Así Fluttershy choco contra Octavia dejando a ambos zoids inhabilitados y fuera de la pelea.

Mientras Dusk disparaba sus rifles contra el Dibison de Pinkie, pero ella los esquivaba sin problemas los disparos con su Pinkie sentido.

-la la la la no me das-dijo Pinkie

-ya estoy cansado-dijo Dusk usando sus garras extensibles para atrapar a Pinkie y luego una descarga eléctrica que la dejo fuera de combate-ahora si-y disparo sus rifles derribando a Pinkie.

En la pelea de Sunset y Twilight la chica de cabello de fuego ya estaba cansada, todo intento de herir a su contrincante no función, y solo gasto energía, en ese momento Twilight corrió rápidamente, y con su garra laser logro dañar el núcleo del zoid de Sunset dejándola fuera de combate.

-ahora voy por ti-dijo Twilight corriendo contra Dusk

-esto se acabo-dijo Dusk preparando su cañón para disparar, pero en ese momento sonó el timbre, marcando el fin de la batalla.

-es un empate-dijeron los dos pilotos

El comentarista anuncio la última pelea por la final, los representes de cada equipo pelearían en un uno contra uno para decidir al ganador.

-No pienso perder- Exclamo Twilight pasando al frente con su Liger Zero listo.

-Retírate si no quieres perder tu zoid, sería una pena destruir un Liger Zero como ese- Dijo Dusk preparándose para pelear con su Geno Saurer.

-Las reglas son simples, no hay reglas, se permite el cambio de armaduras y los organoids, el único impedimento, es que no quiero la muerte de ninguno de los pilotos, HAJIME!- Exclamo el robot juez retirándose de la arena.

En una pantalla los amigos de Twilight veían la pela esperando que ella gane, pero Fluttershy sabía que era muy peligroso y solo rogaba porque ella salga de esta intacta

Dusk inmediatamente empezó a disparar con los cañones de pulso de la espalda a Twilight, esta empezó a maniobrar, trancando de acortar la distancia entre ellos, activando los propulsores, logro acelerar y salto hacia el Geno Saurer, lista para acabarlo con las garras láser, pero actuando rápido, Dusk lanzo las garras retractiles del Geno, atrapando en el aire a Twilight y estrellándola de mala manera contra el suelo, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, una descarga eléctrica azoto al Liger Zero.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Gritaba Twilight dentro de la cabina, la estática y las chipas volaban dentro de esta mientras que la electricidad de las garras dañaba al Liger, pero en un rápido movimiento con los propulsores, logro sacarse las garras de encima y retroceder para evitar otro ataque.

-TWILIGHT RESISTE-gritaron sus amigos, pero Fluttershy lloraba sin poder hacer algo.

-no llores Fluttershy apóyala ella te necesita ahora-dijo Striker a su lado

-si-dijo Shy cambiando su cara por una de determinación apoyando a su novia.

"Esto es malo, no puedo derrotarlo si no puedo acercarme lo suficiente, tendré que usar otro enfoque", rápidamente retrocedió a la cabina de salida, el mecanismo se activo y su armadura cambio por la Zero Jaeguer, activando los propulsores de alta velocidad, logro tomar desprevenido a Dusk, el cual se ladeo justo a tiempo para evitar ser cortado por las garras láser, Twilight maniobro de manera abrupta y con agilidad, se ladeo golpeando la armadura del Saurer dañándola.

"Si sigo así voy a derrotarlo pronto" Pensó, cuando se preparaba para usar de nuevo su velocidad sin embargo de nuevo fue atrapada en un descuido por las garras extensibles de Saurer, estas empezaron a arrastrarla hacia el zoid de Dusk.

"Te tengo" Pensó el peli magenta, pero antes de que pudiera percibir que paso, Twilight pensó rápido y uso su arrastre en su contra, arrancándole una de las garras con sus propias garras láser.

-MALDITA!- Grito enfadado, disparando su cañón de pulso, sin lograr darle a Twilight y al Zero Jaeguer, cuya velocidad sobrepasaba completamente su poder, acelerando de nuevo, Twilight se lanzo, esta vez sus garras dañaron la parte derecha de la armadura del Saurer, antes de retroceder y preparar su siguiente ataque" Esta estrategia de sobrepasarlo con velocidad es muy efectiva, un poco mas y terminare con esta batalla" Pensó, pero nada pudo prepararla para lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

-Si esa es mi novia-dijo Fluttershy

-vaso Twilight derrótalo-dijo Rainbow

-eso es amiga ve por el-dijo Applejack

-tu puede cariño-dijo Rarity

-hazla pedazos Dusk-dijo Sunset molesta

-estoy está lejos de terminar-pensó Striker

-PULSE!- Grito Dusk, de el Whale King rápidamente un organismo felino, del tamaño de un jaguar, en color negro salió, parecía un Zoid pequeño, activo un propulsor que estaba escondido en su espalda y voló hacia el estadio y en un estallido de luz se introdujo dentro del Geno Saurer, este brillo un poco antes de mostrarse ligeramente reparado, un brillo rojo emanaba de sus ojos.

"Tiene un organoid?" Pensó preocupada Twilight y antes de que pudiera salir de su estupor, fue atrapada y de nuevo arrastrada por la garra restante del Geno, preparo de nuevo el mismo ataque que intento la otra vez, pero al lanzarse hacia el zoid de su enemigo, este reacciono con rapidez, y avanzo hacia ella sacándola de balance, y mordiendo con su boca directamente la cabina del Liger, dañando la parte izquierda de la armadura.

-El mismo truco no funcionara dos veces maldita- Dijo Dusk, mandando un pulso eléctrico mucho más intenso que los anteriores hacia Twilight, esta quedo inmovilizada frente al Geno Saurer, retorciéndose por las descargas eléctricas.

-o no-dijo Shy tapando su boca con sus dos manso casi apuntó de llorar pero quiso mantenerse fuerte

-No...puedo moverme…- Decía mientras trataba de reaccionar, Dusk apoyo la boca del Geno Saurer contra el centro del Liger Zero, los cerrojos de sus patas se liberaron aferrándolo al suelo, mientras que las ventilas en su cola se abrieron empezando a acumular energía.

-No puedes disparar…si me matas serás descalificado- Dijo Twilight a duras penas a trabes del radio mientras seguía tratando de mover su paralizado zoid.

-No voy a matarte, destruiré el núcleo de tu Liger, así ganare la pelea puesto que tu zoid nunca volverá a ser piloteado, como dije, es una pena tener que destruir tan bonito zoid- Respondió él, la energía pura empezó a acumularse en la boca del Geno Saurer, listo para disparar el Cañón de partículas eléctricas, cuando se disparo, una inmensa luz ilumino el lugar, producto del arma disparada, levantando una enorme cortina de humo

-TWILIGHT NO-gritaron todos los amigos pero Shy solo se quedo en shock sin creer lo que vio

-SIII-ganamos-dijo Sunset

Cuando este se disperso, una línea recta de tierra quemada que comenzaba desde la boca del Geno Saurer era visible, atravesando la pared y el estadio, perdiéndose en el desierto el Zero Jaeguer estaba llegando a duras penas a su cabina de cambio de armadura, los ejes de las patas izquierdas, tanto la delantera, como la trasera fueron totalmente destruidos por el arma, la armadura estaba dañada al punto de que se caía a pedazos, al pareces Twilight logro desviar el arma en el último segundo, entrando en la cabina, apenas logro cambiarse de armadura, Cuando salió, el Zero Panzer apenas se mantenía de pie por el severo daño a sus patas, la parte izquierda de su cabeza también estaba dañada por el cañón de partículas la cabina expuesta, y en esta se mostraba a una Twilight con una mirada determinada, en su hombro izquierdo tenía una quemadura seria, pero su expresión no mostraba dolor, solo determinación.

-QUE IMPOSIBLE-dijo Sunset

-chicas miren Twilight está viva-dijo Dash

Shy estaba que iba a desmayarse, ya que ella logro salir viva del ataque del Geno Saurer

Antes de que el humo se dispersara y Dusk descubrirá que fallo, Twilight preparo su ataque, el Geno Saurer salía del humo, imponente y con un gran daño al costado derecho de su cabeza, marcas de garras que fuero soldadas en su armadura.

-TODO O NADA, ATAQUE BIG BANG ARDIENTE- Grito Twilight, descargando toda la artillería del Zero Panzer contra el Geno Saurer, Dusk, ignorando el enfriamiento que requería el cañón de partículas volvió a dispararlo, destruyendo gran parte de los misiles antes de que lo impactaran, pero esto no vasto y alguno lograron golpearlo, dañando de seriedad su zoid y cubriendo todo en polvo, cuando este se disperso, el Geno Saurer apenas se mantenía en pie, severamente dañado y con grandes partes de su armadura totalmente destruido, pero aun piloteadle, todos pensaron que el gano hasta que del humo, un Liger Zero totalmente sin armadura salía,

-AQUÍ VOY **GARRA LASER**-grito Twilight a todo pulmón

-DEMONIOS-grito Dusk muy molesto

Y con un último golpe de las garras laser, logro golpear al destrozado Geno Saurer a trabes de su pecho, destrozando su cuello y su torso y directo a su núcleo, destruyendo y derrotando de una vez y para siempre al Geno Saurer

-La pelea termino el ganador del torneo es el equipo Rainzoid-dijo el juez robot

Un gran grito de la gente que veía la pela se escucho

-GANAMOS-gritaron los amigos de Twilight y Fluttershy lloraba pero de felicidad que su novia salió viva de la pelea

Después de llevar al Liger Zero abordo del vehículo y de atender un poco la herida de Twilight el equipo fue al podio dónde estaba la Princesa Celestia y Luna

-felicidades por su victoria esto es suyo-dijo Celestia entregándoles el dinero en efectivo.

-esto incluye el nuevo zoid y sus provisiones, así como las refacciones para las reparaciones-dijo Luna

-gracias se los agradecemos mucho-dijo Striker

-Striker?-dijo Celestia

-la conozco señorita-dijo el hombre

-lo dudo ya se pueden retirarse-

Así el grupo salió en dirección a su casa celebrando la victoria del da, mientras el equipo Oblivion se iba con una derrota aplastante.

-juro que la derrotare yo misma-dijo Sunset

-ella si que es una gran piloto-dijo Dusk sonriendo

Mientras en casa de las amigas de Twilight estaba una fiesta para celebrar la victoria en el torneo, todos disfrutaban pero Fluttershy y Twilight estaban como siempre viendo el cielo de noche y Shy curaba la herida de Twilight.

-te quemaste mucho por suerte había medicina entre las provisiones que nos dieron-dijo Shy preocupada y terminando de vendar la quemadura de Twilight y poniéndole su blusa de nuevo

-no te preocupes al final ganamos es lo importante-dijo Twilight

-si pero me preocupe creí que no lo lograrías-dijo Shy abrazando a Twilight y llorando

-tranquila no moriré te prometo que nunca dejare que eso pase-dijo Twilight

-si lo sé-dijo Shy sonriendo y dándole un tierno beso-vamos a la fiesta-

-si andando-

Así el grupo de amigos festejo hasta el mañana siguiente, mientras en el Whale King Sunset estaba en su habitación tirando todo mientras Dusk miraba los restos de su Geno Saurer.

-no hay forma de repáralo lo siento-dijo Lyra

-pueden reconstruirlo-dijo Dusk

-si pero llevara tiempo-dijo Bom Bom

-Háganlo porque de ahora en adelante mientras yo no tenga zoid, Sunset ira por ellas y las matara-dijo Dusk

**Ending, "Castle of glass**"

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO ESPERO LES GUSTE Y AGRADEZCO A SHADOW, POR ESCRIBIR LA ESCENA DE PELEA DEL LIGER ZERO Y EL GENO SAURER YO SOLO LA MODIFIQUE PARA QUE SE VIERA MEJOR**

**ESPEREN LE PRÓXIMO CAPITULO Y CUÍDENSE**

**Y PROMETO LE SIGUIENTE TENDRÁ LEMON**


	3. Chapter 3

**BUENO NO ME QUEDA OTRA QUE DECIR QUE DISFRUTEN EL CAPÍTULO**

**COMENCEMOS**

CAPITULO 3 la decisión y la batalla

Ya había pasado una semana desde el torneo y Applejack entrenó hasta dominar su nuevo zoid, el resto igual habían mejorado considerablemente Twilight ya se había curado de su quemadura gracias al cuidado de su novia fluttershy.

Era un lunes el grupo estaba en un oasis en el desierto luego de una entrega así que hicieron un día de playa, para relajarse y recargar las energías gastadas.

Rainbow y Soarin están jugando en el agua junto a Pinkie Vinyl y las CMC.

Rarity están bajo una sombrilla disfrutando de un relajado día, con un vaso de limonada a su lado el una mesita.

Applejack estaba acostada en una toalla en la arena bronceandose, y al final Twilight leía un libro igual bajo una sombrilla con una tolla abajo sentada en la arena y a su lado estaba Shy haciéndole compañía.

Y en el vehículo de transporte estaban Darkus y Silver haciendo las ultimas reparaciones al Liger Zero y Stirker cuidaba al resto afuera.

-Que bien se siente-dijo Applejack

-Si hace rato que no descansamos y nos divertimos-dijo Rarity

-La verdad me gusta esta paz-dijo Twilight

-Aunque me preocupa que esos mercenarios nos ataquen-dijo Fluttershy

-Si pero ya saben que no pueden contra nosotros-dijo Dash

-Si somos los mejores-dijo vinyl

Mientras a lo lejos un grupo de 3 escuadrones de zoids de la nación Canterlot guiados por un Ultrasaurus.

-Aquí es donde ellos están-preguntó flash

-Si es aquí-dijo Celestia manejando el ultrasaurus

-Chicas miren-dijo Twilight

-Son de la nación Canterlot esos zoids-dijo Dash

-Atentas chicas-dijo Striker

Así el grupo de zoids llego a donde estaban Twilight y sus amigos, del ultrasaurus salió Celestia junto a luna, seguido por los chicos que enfrentaron en el torneo pasado.

-Alguien aquí se llama Twilight Sparkle-preguntó Celestia

-Si soy yo-dijo Twilight

-Tú eras la chica que conducía el Liger Zero no-dijo Luna

Twilight asintió

-Pues te buscábamos-dijo Celestia

-Para que la busca-dijo Rainbow

-Para que se una a nuestra nación con su ayuda como piloto seriamos capaces de acabar esta guerra-dijo luna

-Que dices-dijo Celestia

-Pues no se…-Antes de ser interrumpida por Striker

-Lo siento pero ella es mi alumna y no formar parte de esta guerra-dijo Striker

-Lamento decirlo, pero necesitamos pilotos como ella para logra vencer a la nación Olimpia-dijo Luna

-aun así ella es mi responsabilidad y no dejare que se la lleven-dijo Striker seriamente

-entonces las reto a una pelea-dijo Celestia

-QUE-dijeron todos

-me parece lo más justo-dijo Striker-si ganamos nos dejaras en paz, pero seremos recibidos en tu nación como gente normal y no como delincuentes-

-y si yo gano ella se unirá, al igual que el resto de tus pilotos-dijo Celestia

-trato hecho-

-Maestro que hace-dijo Twilight molesta

-tranquilas le ganaran lo sé, yo conozco su habilidad de piloto-

Mientras en otra parte el Whale King del equipo Oblivion sobrevolaba una base militar bien reforzada, según un contacto de Sunset, en esta base tienen un zoid experimental que se estaba desarrollando, y como Dusk estaba en necesidad de un nuevo zoid, decidieron que probarían algo mientras conseguían el nuevo.

-Adagio estas totalmente segura de esto-dijo Dusk dentro de la cabina del Death Stinger

-totalmente si utilizas a Death Stinger combinado con tu organoid podrás liberar todo su poder sin correr el riesgo de que el zoid se apodere de tu mente, liberación en 2 minutos-dijo Adagio a través de la radio

Dusk respiro de manera lenta, antes de sentir como el inmenso zoid que piloteaba cayera al suelo, abrió los ojos y dejo salir el aliento antes de gritar-PULSE-el organoid de tipo felino negro se lanzo y se fusión con el zoid del peli magenta, luego de la luz de fusión este quedo inmóvil por unos momentos antes de que sus ojos brillaran en rojo y diera un rugido que estremeció la tierra misma.

En el Whale King todos miraban el resultado-Aria dame un estatus-dijo Adagio a su hermana, Aria reviso las estadísticas en la pantalla y se quedo boquiabierta

-el Death Stinger ahora es completamente funcional el escudo de cuerpo completo y el súper-cañón de partículas están en línea y listos para activarse-

-Okay empecemos la fiesta-dijo Dusk con una sonrisa en su rostro, la base se ubicaba a 900 mts de su posición detrás de una pequeña colina, activo los sistemas y de la coa del zoid empezó a abrir sus ventilas, y empezó a acumular una gran cantidad de estática antes de que se disparara un cañón de partículas de una potencia descomunal, este ataque paso a través de la colina derritiendo la tierra y la roca como si nada, no le tomo más de 2 minutos pasar a través de esta, el ataque golpeo de lleno la base del imperio Olimpia, arrasando por completo una enorme porción del lugar.

En la nave de transporte solo veían asombrados el poder del Death Stinger, Sunset se acerco a una boquiabierta Adagio-Porque tú no eres capaz de dispara eso-dijo en tono burlón

Adagio muy enfadad le respondió-el Death Stinger es demasiado peligroso, si utilizara todo su poder podría apoderarse de mi mente y destruirme, el organoid funciona como un sistema de protección, aunque sin mis cálculos son correctos solo durara unos 10minutos Dusk debe apresurarse a salir de ahí-

En tierra los zoids de seguridad de la base disparaban contra el coloso enemigo, el cual avanzaba hacia ellos, Dusk simplemente los ignoraba y si se volvían demasiado molestos una barrida del cañón era todo lo que necesitaba, luego de llegar a al base se volteo y disparo una vez más asegurándose de destruir todas las molestias de afuera.

Una vez adentro siguió su camino hasta el centro de la base aniquilada y encontró lo que buscaba, un zoid de tamaño mediano era una especie de dragón de color blanco, con dos aspas que parecían taladros en la espalda, al lado había unas 3 cajas, todas con las siglas **Berzerk Fury C.A.S. **en estas, sonriendo ante la vista de su nuevo zoid, lo levantó y activando el escudo de cuerpo completo fue recogido por el Whale King, antes de que pudieran traer más refuerzos.

Una vez adentro del zoid carguero bajo del Death Stinger y llamo afuera a Pulse, el organoid felino negro salió y fue dónde su compañero jadeando mientras se acercaba.

-lo hiciste bien compañero lamentó haber tenido que forzarte con ese Stinger, pero mira, ya tenemos uno nuevo, y es más poderoso que el Geno, porque no pruebas fusionarte con él y me dices que tal-dijo Dusk a su organoid y este dio el salto a la fusión y al completarla soltó un fuerte grito y se acerco para dejarse acariciar por el peli magenta-eso es buen chico te siente bien no-

-Es un lindo juguete no-dijo Sunset entrando al área de carga-aunque si yo fuera tu me quedaría con el Stinger usando tu mascota con el serias imparable- mirando impresionada al Stinger, hace mucho que Adagio lo tenía, pero no fue hasta hoy que vio su verdadero poder.

-No gracias, esa cosa llevo a Pulse demasiado lejos, si me excedo podría perder a mi amigo, además este nuevo zoid tiene un sistema experimental llamado Z.O.S., con eso, Pulse y el sistema de armadura, obtendré mi venganza sobre Olimpia por matar a mi hermana y a mi familia-dijo Dusk muy molesto por lo que ocurrió en su pasado mientras acariciaba la cabeza del Berzerk Fury

-y no olvides nuestra venganza contra el equipo de las Rainzodis-dijo Sunset con una mirada siniestra, el rostro de Dusk se volvió aun más molesto antes de hablar-no vamos a hacer nada contra, ellas no son el objetivo-

-pero me dejaron en ridículo y destruyeron tu zoid-dijo Sunset

-eso no es excusa para ir por ellas así que te quedo claro nada de venganza-dijo Dusk retirándose y ordenando a Pulse salir del zoid.

-ya verás de lo que soy capaz-dijo Sunset en voz baja mientras se retiraba y desde su dirección una mirada de ojos color fuego la seguían de cerca.

Mientras en el lugar dónde estaban Twilight y sus amigas Celestia estaba en posición con su ultrasaurus listo para luchar

-muy bien chicas escuchen Rainbow tu y fluttershy ataquen por la derecha, Applejack tu y Rarity a la izquierda, trixie tu y pinkie ataque por atrás, por ultimo vinyl tu y yo atacaremos por el frente para que después lo acabe con mi garra láser-dijo Twilight a sus amigas

Así cada grupo se preparo para la pelea

-Muy bien empecemos la pelea-dijo Celestia confía de ganarles a Twilight y sus amigas

-recuerden el plan-dijo Twilight a sus amigas

-Si-dijeron todas

Así Celestia se coló en posición lista para disparar pero antes de lograrlo, todos los zoids se movieron quedando en las posiciones designadas por Twilight

-Que es esto-dijo Celestia confundida

-Se llama estrategia-dijo Twilight abordo del Liger Zero Panzer-ATAQUE BIG BANG ARDIENTE-así Twilight descargo toda la artillería contra el ultrasaurus de Celestia quien disparo y destruyo la mayoría, pero sin verlo venir los demás zoids atacaron por los laterales y la retaguardia dañando al zoid.

-Como era una trampa son muy astutas-dijo luna lejos de la Pelea

-Aquí voy-dijo Twilight con su Liger en modo normal corriendo en dirección a dar su ataque final pero antes de llegar una bomba cayo y los interrumpió

-Que fue eso-dijo Twilight

-Chicas miren-dijo Dash señalando al Whale King del equipo Oblivion

-Yo me encargó-dijo Sunset

-Tu zoid no podrá con todos esos-dijo Lotus

-Quien dijo que usaría el mío-

Así rápidamente Sunset tomo el Death Stinger de Adagio y se lanzo al suelo lista para cobrar su venganza sobre Twilight y sus amigas

-Es el Death Stinger-dijo Rainbow

-Aun así sin un organoid no puede usar toda su fuerza-dijo Twilight

-Ahí te equivocas tonta NITGH-grito Sunset y del Whale King salio disparado un organoid de color rojo y amarillo con forma de un dinosaurio pequeño se fusiono con en zoid, el cual luego de un segundo dio un grito desgarrador que asusto a todos.

-Esto es malo-dijo Shy

-Tranquilas podemos ganar-dijo Twilight

En eso el Death Stinger avanzo hacia Twilight, pero la chica esquivo la embestida sin problema, para luego dirigirse al cargador y cambiar por la armadura que no había usado en el torneo era el Liger Schneider.

-que armadura es esa-dijo Sunset

-esa armadura le será útil para derrotar al Death Stinger pero debe acercarse lo suficiente-dijo Striker

-Chicas escuchen necesito acercarme para atacarlo esta armadura crea un campo de energía que me protege, pero solo durante 40 segundos-dijo Twilight

-entonces te cubriremos sugar cube-dijo Applejack

-si lo haremos-dijo Rarity

-muy bien entonces formación cobertura-dijo Rainbow

Así las amigas de Twilight se colocaron en posición Trixie y Pinkie junto a Shy enfrente, seguidas por Applejack y Rarity en medio y al final vinyl y Rainbow y Twilight atrás lista para atacar.

-muy bien vamos-dijo Twilight

-están muertas-dijo Sunset activando el cañón partículas el cual disparo y dio en el blanco, pero su sorpresa fue que habían 3 zoids derribados y 5 más avanzando, asía ella con intención de vencerla.

-ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASÍ-dijo Sunset disparando otra vez, pero el mismo resultado quedando solo dos zoid esta vez pero con un daño mínimo.

-vamos vinyl debemos hacer que Twilight llegue-dijo Dash

-esto es el límite y me gusta-dijo Vinyl con su anteojo de sol loa cuales un espejo tenia grietas

-vamos chicas lo lograremos-dijo Twilight

-ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE-grito Sunset furiosa preparando el tiro final para acabarlos

-está loca si vuelve a dispara perderá el control-dijo Adagio en el Whale King

-sonata ven-dijo Dusk

Sonata fue dónde Dusk el cual estaba con Octavia y Lotus

-que pasa-dijo Sonata intrigada

-vamos a dejar a Sunset y a tus hermanas están locas por vengarse-dijo Lotus

-si y yo no quiero seguir con esto-dijo Tavi

-y quieren que deje a mis hermanas-dijo Sonata sorprendida

-es tu decisión, yo por mi parte me iré por otro lado, y los dejare ya programe una auto destrucción el Whale volara en pedazos en 10 minutos-dijo Dusk

-no sé que decir-dijo Sonata indecisa

-será mejor que pienses antes de que esto estalle-dijo Octavia corriendo a su zoid

-oigan esperen-dijo Sonata corriendo tras de Dusk y el grupo

Mientras en el campo de batalla el Death Stinger preparaba su último disparo contra Twilight y sus amigos, los cuales avanzaban como podían debido a los daños causados por los ataques anteriores.

-es ahora o nunca déjenmelo a mí-dijo Twilight

-es todo tuyo Twilight ve por el-dijo Rainbow avanzando más adelante

-wub you-dijo Vinyl corriendo al lado de Dash

-MUERAN-dijo Sunset disparando una vez más la cual levanto una nube de humo más grande.

-SI las mate-dijo Sunset pero antes de seguir festejando del humo vino un Liger Zero cubierto por un escudo el cual lo protegido del último ataque de Sunset, quien no tuvo tiempo de activar el escudo de cuerpo completo.

-**TOMA ESTO GARRA LASER**-grito Twilight usando su tatica infalible y corto el cañón de partículas de la cola del Death Stinger

-**NOOOOO**-grito Sunset molesta

-no puedo creerlo-dijo Celestia al ver lo ocurrido

-SI-gritaron todas las amigas de Twilight

-esto no se quedara así-dijo Sunset atacando con las garras del Death Stinger, pero Twilight usando su velocidad esquivo el ataque y con las cuchillas expandibles logro hacer unos cortes que desquebrajaron la pinza derecha del zoid enemigo.

-aaaahhh esto no se quedar así-dijo Sunset, pero su atención fue llamada al ver como el Whale King estallo una parte en el aire-pero que-

-salgamos Aria-dijo Adagio yendo a la bahía de los zoids por el zoid Shadow de Sunset y un Guysack que tenían de reserva, Lyra y Bon Bon tomaron un Ptera que estaba en la bahía de lanzamiento, por suerte Lyra sabía como manejarlo, y finalmente los demas escaparon a tiempo, antes de ver como el zoid de carga explotaba en el aire.

-que fue eso-dijo Sunset

-Sunset vámonos-dijo Adagio seguida pro Luminous y Aria

-esto no se acabado algún día me las pagaras Twilight Sparkle-dijo Sunset retirándose con el resto excepto por Dusk quien junto a Lotus, Octavia y Sonata se acercaron a dónde estaban los demas zoids heridos, y comenzaron por ayudarlos a levantarse, y llevarlos al vehículo de transporte.

-gracias pro la ayuda-dijo Twilight confusa pro agradecerle a Dusk

-no es problema era lo que tenía que hacer antes de que Sunset los matara-dijo Dusk

-Disculpa se que sonara algo tonto pero tu apellidó no es Shade-dijo Fluttershy curiosa, en ese momento el peli magenta se sorprendió.

-tu como conoces ese apellido-dijo Dusk

-es el de mi familia-

-un momento Fluttershy-

-hermano eres tú-

En ese momento Dusk corrió a dónde estaba Shy y el abrazo mientras lloraba, igual que ella después de 10 años de separarse al fin se había reencontrado.

-creí que habías muerto-dijo Dusk llorando

-no estoy bien hermano gracias a Twilight y mis amigas-dijo Shy llorando

Luego de la conmovedora escena Dusk se disponía a irse, pero Shy lo detuvo momentáneamente

-te tiene que ir-dijo Shy

-si yo busco acabar con la nación Olimpia y vengar tu muerte esa era mi objetivo-dijo Dusk

-estamos casi en la misma idea, pero tal vez sería de mucha ayuda tu zoid-dijo Luna

-gracias pero voy por mi camino si no les molesta, hermanita te veré muy pronto dalo por hecho-dijo Dusk saliendo de escena a bordo de su Berzerk Fury jalando los tres contenedores.

-está bien Fluttershy-dijo Twilight

-si lo sé-

-disculpen pero quisiéramos ver si nos aceptan en el grupo-dijo Tavi a Twilight

-ya no estamos con Oblivion y ya no tenemos a donde ir-dijo Lotus

-que dicen-dijo Sonata

-claro están dentro necesitamos toda la ayuda, para acabar con esta guerra-dijo Twilight

-si-gritaron todos

-eso es interesante porque les iva a pedir ayuda pero al ver lo que ocurrió, lso dejare ser ciudadanos de la nación Canterlot-dijo Celestia

-tiene acceso a toda la nación y si necesitamos su ayuda los contactaremos-dijo Luna

-gracias estaremos atentos-dijo Striker-y los ayudaremos-

-gracias hermana ya nos vamos-dijo Celestia

Así el grupo del ejercito se retiro, Twilight y sus amigas dieron la bienvenida a nuevos miembros, pero desde lejos en la nación Olimpia había una sombra preparándose para darle fin a la guerra cuando llegue el momento indicado.

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO ESPERO LES GUSTE Y LO DEJE EN INTRIGA PORQUE ME GUSTO LA IDEA Y AGRADEZCO A NIGTHMARE POR LA AYUDA EN EL CAPÍTULO.**

**DEJEN REVIEWS Y CUÍDENSE**


	4. Chapter 4

**BUENO AQUÍ CONTINUA EL FIC ESPERO LES GUSTE Y YA SABEN COMPÁRTANLO POR FAVOR Y GRACIAS**

**COMENCEMOS**

Capitulo 4 caminos opuestos

Era de noche luego de la desintegración de oblivion, la traición de Dusk y la sed de venganza de Sunset el grupo se dividió.

En tres ellos Lyra y Bon Bon se fueron por su lado igual que Dusk.

Auu...que podemos hacer ahora?dijo Lyra frustrada sentada frente a una fogata, ella junto a Bon Bon escaparon de la base Oblivion antes de que esta estallara en un Pteras, luego de volar por Joras decidieron detenerse y Ajora, durante el ocaso, estaban en el desierto frente a una fogata, la explosión del Whale King daño su Pteras y este ahora no podía volar.

Repare esta cosa y buscar algún conocido dijo Bon Bon acercándose también a la fogata limpiándose las manos con un pañuelo-sunset nos traicionó, al igual que aria, adagio y Luminous, los otros están ahora con ese equipo Rainzoids, y por lo que vida mientras sobrevolábamos el lugar, el jefe se marcho por si solo deberíamos buscar a los otros y a ese grupo de chicas, estaremos mas seguras allá...-dijo alcanzándole unas barras energéticas a Lyra.

Porque no buscamos al jefe, digo seguro necesita ayuda donde valla no?-dijo Lyra a su amiga la cual la miro con los ojos entrecerrados antes de sonreirle-que pasa con esa sonrisa tuya?-dijo Lyra molesta.

Te gusta Dusk-dijo Bon Bon pícaramente antes de empezar a reírse cuando vio sonrojado el rostro de su amiga, pero cualquier respuesta de Lyra fue cortada abruptamente cuando el Pteras en el que viajaron estallo por un disparo ambas miraron en la dirección contraria donde entre las arenas, de manera muy sigilosa llegaban tres Iron Kong, acercándose hacia ellas quienes estaban asustadas sin lugar a donde correr.

En una colina no muy alejada, Dusk caminaba al lado del Berzerk Fury, este estaba caminando por si mismo mientras cargaba tras de si las cajas que contenían sus cambios de armadura.

-oye pulse. Tienes alguna idea de cómo cambiar el CAS sin una cabina de cambio-pregunto Dusk a su organoid que estaba fusionado con su zoid

El zoid negó con la cabeza mientras jalaba las cajas detrás de él.

-si tienes razón sin un zoid de transporte que pueda tener una cabina de cambio no podremos, no fue la mejor de las ideas volar el Whale King, pero mirando el lado positivo, si no lo hubiera hecho, no sabría que Fluttershy está viva no?

Pulse asintió con la cabeza, cuando de repente ambos escucharon una explosión a la distancia, Pulse salió del Fury mientras que Dusk subía a una de las cajas y miraba con unos binoculares, y vio la escena frente a él, las dos ex-mecánicas indefensas y rodeadas por tres Iron Kong.

Dusk frunciendo el ceño por el coraje subió a su zoid para ayudarlas-Pulse tu quédate y vigila las cajas, yo voy a ayudara a nuestras amigas-el pequeño organoid asintió con la cabeza para luego de un salto subir sobre las cajas para montar guardia.

-miren lo que tenemos aquí, dos doncellas perdidas en el desierto-dijo uno de los pilotos dentro de su Iron Kong

-Que hacen dos hermosas damas como ustedes solas a estas horas de la noche, no saben que el desierto es un lugar peligroso, lleno de personas malas y bandidos, nosotros seriamos un ejemplo…JEJEJEJE-dijo otro de los tres su voz sonaba más aguda de lo normal.

Bon Bon y Lyra solo temblaban impotentes, aterrada por lo que estaba a punto de pasar, los zoids empezaron a avanzar hacia ellas, ambas cerraron los ojos esperando lo peor, pero lo único que escucharon fue el sonido de metal siendo triturado, al abrí su ojos vieron como dos de lso Iron Kong retrocedían, mientras que el tercero estaba atravesado dónde se supone que estaba su pecho, el núcleo de su zoid, estaba un potente taladro, formado por tres aspas, que giraban a gran velocidad envueltas en energía, el taladro se detuvo y de un movimiento del brazo mecánico al que estaba conectado, lanzo al Iron Kong como si fuera basura hacia sus compañeros.

-ese zoid es el Berzerk Fury?...-dijo Bon Bon mirando al zoid enfrente de ellas protegiéndolas

-JEFE-grito Lyra emocionada

-CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA, VETE DE AQUÍ ANTES DE QUE ACABEMOS CONTIGO-dijo uno de los pilotos del Iron Kong enfadado, tratando de esconder su miedo.

-mi problema es que están amenazando a mis amigas y pues resulta que este zoid es nuevo y quiero probar sus limites y su capacidad de batalla. Así que vengan, traten de acabar conmigo-dijo Dusk con una sonrisa confiada en el rostro.

-MUERE-dijeron ambos pilotos descargando todo su armamento contra el Fury, levantando una cortina de humo por todas las explosiones, ambos sonrieron pensando que lo destruyeron, pero quedaron sorprendidos al ver que el zoid estaba ileso, debido a que las aspas de su espalda se extendieron desplegando un escudo de energía que resistió todo su daño de ataque.

-El límite de resistencia del escudo según los planos serian tres disparos del cañón del Death Saurer, eso no podré probarlo pronto, pero al menso tiene gran resistencia contra la artillería y los misiles-dijo Dusk más para si mismo que para los otros.

Loa dos asaltantes miraron en una mezcla de fascinación y terror a ese zoid, hasta que uno no pudo tolerara más la tensión y empezó a correr hacia él, listo para aplastarlo con sus puños, Dusk desactivo su escudo y activando sus propulsores se movió con rapidez mientras que las garras delanteras del Fury empezaron a brillar con energía-GARRAS LASER-grito Dusk dando un tajo vertical con sus garras, el Iron Kong quedó inmóvil por unos momentos para luego caer incapacitado por el daño.

-las garras láser son al parecer igual de potentes que las del Liger Zero, eso será de utilidad en el futuro-dijo Dusk, luego se volteo a mirara al ultimo zoid. El cual apenas salía de su estupor y empezaba a retirarse de manera torpe-ahora solo tengo algo más que probar de esta armadura del Fury- los cerrojos de sus patas se liberaron aferrándolo al suelo, las aspas se abrieron totalmente, como cuando activo el escudo, pero en esta ocasión acumularon energía, mientras que las ventilas en su cola se abrieron empezando a acumular más energía y concentrándola en el cañón de la boca, cuando estuvo listo disparo el cañón de partículas, el ataque avanzó potente en una línea recta, golpeando directamente al Iron Kong, siendo completamente destruido por la potencia del arma.

Lyra y Bon Bon solo observaron fascinadas el espectáculo del poder de ese nuevo zoid, en una mezcla de miedo y asombro.

Dusk fue hasta el Iron Kong que quedo inmovilizado, piso el torso del Zoid, mientras acercaba la boca del Fury a la cabina antes de hablar por la radio-tengo una pregunta para ti ¿tú y esos bufones que atacaron a mis amigas tiene un refugio cerca o algo que nos pueda ser de utilidad?-

-tenemos un Gustav para trasporte a 700 metros al suroeste, llévatelo, junto con los demas pero no me mates por favor te lo suplico-dijo el piloto temblando del miedo.

-está bien tu zoid no está demasiado dañado, así que puedes largarte-dijo Dusk alejándose de él, yendo junto a Lyra y Bon Bon en busca del Gustav, mientras el bandido huía de ahí.

Una vez llegaron Dusk bajo de la cabina y en menso de 5 segundos las chicas saltaron sobre él.

-JEFE-dijeron las dos chicas lanzándose hacia él y derribándolo en un abrazo el cual provoco, que quedara ligeramente en Shock, pero luego de recuperarse devolvió el abrazo, luego de unos momentos los tres se levantaron.

-Chicas ustedes no fueron con Sunset-

-no nosotras escapamos por nuestra cuenta en el Pteras, planeábamos buscar un grupo nuevo peor las cosas terminaron mal y pues henos aquí-dijo Bon Bon

-tú porque viajas solo en vez de quedarte con los demás en el equipo de esas chicas jefe-preguntó Lyra mientras recogía sus pertenecías del suelo junto a Bon Bon

-es lo mejor, ellos necesitan un nuevo comienzo, y el precio por mi cabeza es muy lato como para que puedan seguir con su trabajo de entregas, además no estoy solo, tengo a Pulse conmigo-respondió Dusk-bueno las dejo con este vehículo con el podrán buscar un buen trabajo, buena suerte con sus caminos-se disponía a irse cuando Lyra lo detuvo.

-ESPERA-grito Lyra sujetándolo de una mano-no tiene que viajar solo, Bon Bon y yo vamos a acompañarlo, no es así Bon-dijo Lyra sonrojándose pro lo que dijo y por tomar la mano de Dusk.

-y no aceptaremos un no como respuesta-dijo Bon Bon

-pero, será peligroso, ustedes pueden empezar de nuevo, pero yo aun tengo una misión que cumplir-

-eso no importa nosotras vamos a ayudarte, tu fundaste el grupo Oblivion y nos reuniste a todos, lo que Sunset y los que están con ella ya no representan los intereses de nuestro grupo original, viajaremos juntos, conociendo nuevo miembros y le devolvernos a nuestro grupo su antigua gloria-dijeron ambas chicas victoriando, Dusk no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal muestra de ánimo.

-está bien viajaremos junto y reconstruiremos Oblivion, por nuestra cuenta, nuestra misión sigue siendo la misma, proteger a las víctimas de esta guerra y algún día destruir el imperio Olimpia-dijo Dusk apoyándolos, los tres alzaron lso puños en una señal de victoria y se marcharon en el Gustav, en el cual pasaron a recoger a Pulse, los CAS del Berzerk Fury y el Pteras, marchando todos hacia un destino más brillante.

Mientras en otra parte del desierto avanzaban Sunset unto a Adagio, Aria y Luminous hasta que por fin pararon en lo que parecía ser una entrada cerca de una montaña.

-que hacemos aquí-dijo Adagio bajando del zoid que era antes de Sunset

-este será el comienzo de nuestro grupo-dijo Sunset

A lo lejos se miraba como un grupo de zoids conformados por dos REDLER, un Iron Kong, un comando Wolf, dos Red Horn, y un Saber Fang.

-quienes son-dijo Aria

-personas que llame para vengarnos de esas Rainzoids-dijo Sunset

El grupo de zoids llegó al lugar, de los zoids aéreos bajaron dos chicas una de cabello blanco y piel café otra de pelo rubio y piel verde agua, de los Red Horn bajaron dos hombres lso cuales eran hermanos, del Iron Kong un chico de piel gris y un chaleco rojo y del Saber Fang bajo un chico de cabello azul y piel amarilla.

-por fin estamos todos aquí-dijo Comet Tail

-faltan dos más oye Fido donde están tus hermanos-preguntó Sunset

-ellos fueron matados pro un zoid tipo dinosaurio con un cañón muy poderoso-dijo Fido

-Dusk vaya creí que estaba muerto-

-y que hacemos aquí-dijo Guilda

-sencillo los traje aquí porque ustedes se unirán a mi ya que conocen muy bien a estas chicas-dijo Sunset mostrando una imagen donde estaban las Rainzoids las cuales fueron fáciles de identificar para los nuevos miembros.

-con que Twilight está viva-dijo Comet

-si y la chica a su lado es su novia-dijo Sunset

-voy a hacer que esa peli rosa muera solo yo puedo tener a Twilight-dijo Comet

-y eso no es todo-dijo Sunset abriendo la bodega en la cual estaba un Dragón Nest su nuevo zoid de carga-esta será nuestra nueva base de ahora en adelante somos el equipo revenge y todo el mundo nos temerá-

-si-dijeron todos

Ya era de día y todos estaban despertando, con buenos ánimos para empezar el nuevo día.

Todos estaban desayunando tranquilamente en especial por las nuevas integrantes del equipo.

Y que hacían antes pregunto Twilight

Nos dedicábamos a matar soldados porque fueron los mismos los que destruyeron nuestros hogares y familias dijo lotus

Yo me les uní porque abandone mi vieja vida era muy aburrida necesitaba algo, de emoción dijo Octavia

Yo porque mis hermanas aceptaron vengarse del ejército aunque nunca me intereso eso-dijo Sonata

-bueno al menos se dieron cuenta de lo tonto que era eso-dijo Applejack

-si es verdad aunque me preguntó que lo ocasiono realmente la guerra-dijo Lotus

-según los rumores fue la nación Olimpia-dijo Pinkie

-eso sería más correcto ahí fue donde Dusk perdió a su hermana nos lo conto-dijo Octavia

-creo que lo mejor sería ir e investigar-dijo Shy

-eso me parece genial vamos y vemos la verdad de lo que paso-dijo Dash

-que planean hacer-dijo Striker apareciendo de la nada

-nada maestro-dijo Twilight

-si tanto desena ir a la nación Olimpia entonces, iremos el viaje es de una semana empaquen todo lo necesario-dijo Striker

-escucho lo que dijimos-dijo Lotus sorprendida

-si la verdad si descubrimos, lo que ocurre entonces detendremos la guerra-dijo Striker

-entonces no se diga más vamos-dijo Dash

Todos asintieron en señal de aprobación y se prepararon para el viaje el cual empezaba mañana.

Mientras en la nación Olimpia en un hangar secreto se encontraba un Zoid gigante el cual era el Death Saurer.

-Death Saurer se terminara en un mes más señor Sombra-dijo el científico del equipo que era el doctor Whooves

-gracias doctor su trabajo me ha facilitado todo-dijo Sombra

-solo prométame que mi hija y esposa estará bien-dijo el doctor preocupado

-cumpliré mi palabra tu familia no le pasara, nada y podrás irte con ella cuando mi zoid este completo-

-entendido-

-Muy pronto todos sabrán lo que es el terror-dijo Sombra riendo de forma macabra

-señor-dijo un soldado apareciendo

-que ocurre-

-nuestro espía ya hizo contacto con los ex miembros de Oblivion-

-excelente así ellos vendrán a mí y los acabare muy fácil-

**QUE PASARA, TWILIGHT Y LAS DEMAS LLEGARAN A SALVO O SUNSET LAS ENCONTRARA Y ACABARA.**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE Y AHORA UNA TRIVIA**

**QUE QUIEREN QUE PASE AHORA**

**DUSK JUNTO A SUS COMPAÑERAS LOGRARAN ENCONTRAR AYUDA**

**SOMBRA LOGRAR SU COMETIDO**

**DEJEN SUS RESPUESTAS EN LOS REVIEWS Y CUÍDENSE Y LE AGRADEZCO A SHADOW SU APORTE EN EL CAPÍTULO ME AYUDÓ MUCHO.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AQUÍ SIGUE EL FIC ESPERO LES GUSTE AUN MÁS Y SI APARECERÁN MÁS PERSONAJES QUE HASTA AHORA NO HAN HECHO SU APARICIÓN**

**COMENCEMOS**

Capitulo 5 el viaje por el futuro de paz parte 1

Mientras las chicas se preparaban par el viaje en un pueblo lejos de ahí en un bar se encontraba un grupo de jóvenes bebiendo tranquilamente.

-Escucharon lo que paso-dijo Jinx

-Que hermana-dijo Silent

-El grupo de Oblivion se separo-

-Enserio-dijo Silver

-Esto solo hará que surjan más grupos-dijo Spike

En ese momento entra al bar Dusk seguido de Lyra y Bon Bon, una vez adentro Dusk miro al grupo de mercenarios y decidió ir a hablar acompañado de sus amigas.

-Está seguro jefe no se ven muy amigables-dijo Bon Bon

-Tranquilas si algo pasa las protejo-dijo Dusk

-Si lo sé-dijo Lyra abrazando el brazo de Dusk provocando que el peli magenta se sonrojara.

El grupo se acerco a los mercenarios los cuales los miraban con muy malos ojos

-Hola-dijo Dusk

-Tu quien eres-dijo Silver seriamente

-Un amigo o un conocido-

-Se nota-dijo Spike

-Cantinero traiga 8 tragos van por mi cuenta-dijo Dusk al cantinero.

-Y que crees que haces-dijo Silent

-Pues invitándolos no es así como se inicia la amistad-

-No creas que te creo-dijo Kia (OC mío chica de cabello igual al de Sunset, piel blanca y ojos esmeralda muy calmada y desconfía de cualquier extraño excepto de sus amigos solo los que considere amigos)

-Ya chicos cálmense-dijo Jinx-perdónalos son un poco torpes-

-No hay problema ya me acostumbre a que me traten así-

-Y quien eres-preguntó Firestorm

-Soy Dusk Shade-

-Espera Dusk el líder e Oblivion-dijo Silent

-Si-

-Wow eres una leyenda-dijo Spike

Mientras Twilight y su equipo ya estaban ya en camino, al imperio Olimpia con la intención de detener la guerra y acabarla.

-Solo diré que el viaje será largo-dijo Soarin

-Si y que llegaremos sin problemas-dijo Vinyl

-Siempre eres así Vinyl-dijo Octavia

-Si optimista-

-Pero antes nos detendremos por provisiones necesitaremos las suficientes para el viaje dijo Silver

-Bien ahí un pueblo muy cerca de aquí vamos-dijo Darkus

Mientras en el cielos ella base del equipo de Sunset nuestra chica malvada ya estaba molesta cuando no encontró a sus enemigas en los lugares que frecuentaban.

-Donde están-grito Sunset molesta

-Tranquila jefa pronto los encontraremos-dijo Flim.

De regreso con las rainzoids las en grupo llegó al pueblo y se dividieron en grupos para buscar lo necesario.

Twilight junto Fluttershy y vinyl buscanaban alimento.

Dash junto a Soarin y octavia refacciones

Applejack junto a Rarity pinkie y Lotus algunas prendas extra

Mientras Twilight y su grupo regresaba a su vehículo Suyo al distraerse choco con alguien.

-O lo siento no era mi intención-dijo Shy

-No hay problema fue mi culpa-dijo la voz conocida para Fluttershy

-Hermano-dijo Shy

-Hermanita-dijo Dusk abrazándola y correspondiendo ella el abrazo

-Fluttershy donde estas-dijo Twilight y la encontró abrazando a su hermano

-A hola Twilight que tal-dijo Dusk

-Hola Dusk me grada verte-dijo Twilight seriamente

-Si se que aun estas resentida por la pelea de la otra vez pero ya no te persigo ahora mi objetivo es Olimpia-

-Vas a Olimpia hermano-

-Si-

-Que casualidad nosotros también deberíamos viajar junto tú que opinas Twilight-

-Pues está bien-

-Gracias pero lo siento hermanita sabes que estoy siendo buscado por mis crímenes, y solo te pondría a ti y tus amigas en peligro-

-Entonces nos debemos separar-

-Por ahora pero te prometo que nos volveremos a ver-

-Sabes Dusk desde que shy esta conmigo la e cuidado como si fuera mi hermana-dijo Twilight algo apenada

-Debo suponer que es cierto solo cuidese algo me dice que Sunset busca vengarse y no es bueno-

-Descuida ya la vencí dos veces y tengo aun un as bajo la manga-dijo Twilight

-Debo suponerlo adiós Twilight adiós hermanita-dijo Dusk regresando con Lyra y Bon Bon.

-Twilight tu crees que mi hermano no me abandonara de nuevo-dijo Shy

-Si fluttershy el te quiere y estará ahí para ti vamos debemos volver-dijo Twilight

Así el grupo avanzo ya con proviciones y municiones listo para seguir el viaje

Mientras en el cielo la base del equipo revenge sobrevolaba el pueblo, donde estaban nuestras amigas ya listas para partir.

-A Sunset no son esas las chicas-dijo Adagio señalando un lugar en tierra donde efectivamente estaban Twilight y los demás.

-Si son ellas las matare-dijo Sunset

-Sunset sin tu zoid el death stinger te aplastaran-

-Pues usare mi viejo zoid guilda tu y lightning junto a Fido, comet y junto a aria síganme-dijo Sunset

Mientras en tierra el grupo ya había salido del pueblo y seguía su camino hasta que pararon, ahí Striker le dijo que debían entrenar un poco, el rupot conformado por Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow, Vinyl, Octavia, Pinkie y Lotus entrenaban para mejorar sus habilidades ya que Tavi y lotus al ser mercenarias sabían de peleas contra fuerza enemigas, mientrs Twilight probaba el sistema fuzor del Liger Zero con el zoid fénix.

-Muy bien el zoid fénix está listo-dijo Soarin

-Twilight lista para probar el fuzor preguntó-Striker a través del comunicador

-Lista-dijo Twilight

-Ok libéralo Soarin-

-Ahí va-dijo Soarin activando la plataforma de despegue de la cual, salió un zoid que volaba mas alto que los otros.

-Wow ese es el zoid fénix-dijo Rainbow volando en su zoid

-Es muy bello y lindo-dijo Fluttershy

-Muy bien adelante FUZOR-grito Twilight activando su dispositivo fuzor que era un brazalete en el brazo izquierdo, y rápidamente el zoid bajo separándose en diferentes partes las cuales volaron al Liger Zero y lo transformaron en Liger Zero Fénix.

-Wow-dijeron todos al ver el nuevo modo de Liger Zero.

-El escáner indica que esta al ciento por ciento de compatibilidad-dijo Soarin

-Entonces está bien-dijo Striker-Twilight desactívalo-

-Enterada-dijo Twilight volviendo al Liger Zero al modo normal.

Mientras el zoid fénix entro al zoid de carga para descansar, pero sin verlo venir un disparo sacó a todos de su calmada práctica.

-Por fin las tengo donde quería-dijo Sunset apareciendo seguido por su grupo

-Otra vez tu-dijo Twilight molesta

-Si y tengo un nuevo equipo-dijo Sunset-saluden al equipo REVENGE-

-Maldición esto está mal-dijo Octavia

-Si prepárate para luchar Tavi-dijo Vinyl abordo de su comando wolf.

-No tomen prisioneros asesínenlos-dijo Sunset furioso mientras corría en su shadow fox para atacar a Twilight quien esquivo el ataque y se puso en posición defensiva.

Mientras el resto estaban en sus luchas Rainbow y Fluttershy atacando y esquivando los ataque de los dos REDLER enemigos.

-Ríndete Rainbow dash no puedes contra nosotros-dijo guilda

-Espera guilda que haces con ellos pensé que eras mi amiga-dijo Dash

-Eso es el pasado tu me dejaste por estas patéticas chicas-grito Guilda

-Muy bien te haré pagar por ofender a mis amigas-dijo Dash maniobrando en el aire de forma abrupta tratando de derribar a guilda.

-Toma esto **Tajo de espada**-grito Dash usando las alas de su Storm Swoder para hacer un corte en un ala del zoid de guilda dañando su estabilidad en el aire.

Mientras en tierra vinyl y tavi tenían a raya a comet y Fido.

-Si los tenemos rodeados-dijo vinyl

-Nunca te confíes-dijo Comet atacando con su saber fang Garra láser así el ataque daño el comando wolf de vinyl dejándola sin un cañon para disparar, se preparaba para otro ataque pero sin verlo venir recibió un par de disparos los cuales provenían del Liger Zero en modo Panzer.

-Quien eres-dijo Comet molesto

-Twilight Sparkle piloto del Liger Zero y tú oponente-

-Espera Twilight-

-Te conozco-

-Soy yo Comet Tail tu novio-

-A ya lo recuerdo y ahora te odio-

-Pero porque-

-Porque me engañaste-

-Pues te haré amarme a la fuerza-así avanzo para atacar pero Twilight lo esquivo y disparo otra hez dañando el zoid de su ex novio.

Mientras Aria luchaba contra Pinkie abordo de un Red Horn el cual estaba abordo del nuevo zoid de carga, junto a nuevas refacciones.

La batalla se llevaba acabo a lo lejos un gran grupo de zoids del ejército Olimpia avanzaban hasta que el que estaba a cargo del grupo diviso la batalla de los dos equipos.

En la batalla de Twilight y sus amigas la situación era óptima para las rainzoids, a estas alturas solo quedaban comet junto a Sunset y Aria contra Twilight y Pinkie

-Esto está mal-dijo Pinkie

-Si lo se tengo una idea pinkie distraelos yo tengo un plan-dijo Twilight

-Ya sé que planeas adelante-dijo Pinkie

-Fénix-grito Twilight a todo pulmón

-Ahí va el zoid-dijo Soarin desplegando la rampa de despegue y de la misma salio el zoid fénix

-Que es eso-dijo aria

-Un zoid fénix-dijo Comet

-Como-dijo Sunset

-Cayeron en la trampa-dijo Pinkie disparando todo su arsenal contra los tres

-Lo logramos-dijo Pinkie

-No lo creo-dijo Sunset saliendo del humo y dándole un golpe con la garra láser al zoid de pinkie

-Twilight ahora todo depende de ti-dijo Pinkie

-Tu-dijo Twilight

-Que pasa no te gusta lo que hice-dijo Sunset sonriendo maléficamente

-Esto se acabo te derrotare-

-Y como conozco tus armaduras-

-No todas FUZOR-grito Twilight activando el sistema que combino al Liger Zero con el zoid fénix y formo el Liger Zero fénix

-Que-dijo Sunset incrédula

-ahora si a pelear-dijo Twilight

-no me vencerás-dijo Sunset avanzado rápidamente para atacar a Twilight quien rápidamente se elevo en el cielo gracias al sistema de vuelo integrado por el Zoid fénix.

-te dije que no sería fácil-dijo Twilight-es la hora de atacar-

Y así Twilight voló y disparo sus ametralladoras dándole al zoid de Sunset con una carga muy pesada.

-ERES UNA MALDITA-grito Sunset

-AHORA GOLPE FINAL GARRA LASER-grito Twilight apunto de atacar con su garra laser pero antes un disparó que vino de la nada la detuvo, y al ver estaban todos rodeados por un ejército del imperio Olimpia.

-Quietos somos el imperio Olimpia ríndanse o serán eliminados-dijo el jefe a cargo que era Discord

-esto se fue al diablo-dijo Sunset

.esto no es bueno-dijo Twilight

Continuara

**QUE PASARA TWILIGHT Y SUS AMIGOS SALDRÁN DE ESTA O MORIRÁN**

**AHORA TRIVIA**

**LES HA GUSTADO EL FIC HASTA AHORA**

**QUE ZOID HA SIDO EL MEJOR EN EL FIC**

**TWILIGHT APRENDERÁ A USAR MEJOR EL FUZOR DE ZOID FÉNIX**

**DEJEN SUS RESPUESTAS EN LOS REVIEWS Y CUÍDENSE**


	6. Chapter 6

BUENO SEGUNDA PARTE PARA QUE NO SE PREGUNTEN QUE OCURRIRÁ ESPERO LES GUSTE

EMPECEMOS

Capituló 6 el viaje por el futuro de paz parte 2

Tanto el grupo de Sunset como el de Twilight fueron arrestados y llevados a una, prisión que estaba a unas horas del lugar dónde peleaban.

Cada grupo fue metido en celdas grandes excepto Sunset a ella la metieron en una sola y a Striker.

-esto si es malo-dijo Rainbow

-si-dijo Applejack

-es cierto los atuendos de la prisión no combinan con migo-dijo Rarity con un atuendo de rayas negras y blancas

Todos estaban muy como dirían aburridos y ahora con la esperanza de saber cómo escapara, mientras Pinkie tocaba una armónica al estilo de la prisión.

-Pinkie ya para eso nos deprime-dijo Twilight

-ups lo siento-dijo Pinkie-y si toco algo más alegre-

-pues no estaría mal-dijo Soarin

-y que haremos-dijo Shy desanimada

-tratar de salir eso haremos-dijo Dash

-y como digo estamos todos aquí-dijo Silver

-excepto sus hermanas ella no están aquí-dijo Darkus

-QUE-dijeron Rarity, Applejack y Rainbow

Y efectivamente las CMC se habían ocultado dentro del zoid de carga para evitar ser capturadas.

-ahora que hacemos-dijo Applebloom

-yo si se ayudaremos a todos y los sacaremos de ahí-dijo Scootalo señalando la cárcel

-y como somos pequeñas-dijo Sweetie belle

-pues pensaremos en algo-dijo la hermana menor de AJ

Mientras a lo lejos de la prisión, estaba Dusk con su nuevo grupo de mercenarios viendo la prisión.

-vamos a sacar a mi hermanita y sus amigos de ahí-dijo Dusk

-estas loco no-dijo Spike

-el habla enserio Spike-dijo Jinx

-es el líder vamos a hacerlo-dijo Firestorm

-entonces andando-dijo Silent

-ok-dijo Kia

-Lyra tu y Bon Bon se quedan cuidando el trasporte y a Pulse-dijo Dusk

-ok-dijo Lyra

Así Dusk subió a su Berzerk Fury, Spike subió a su **Cannon Tortoise, **Jinx junto a su hermano Silent tenían dos **Lightning Saix, **Firestorm abordó de un Dibison y Kia abordó de un **Bio Volcano, **se prepararon para actuar cuando fuera de noche.

Mientras en la prisión el grupo de Twilight ya estaban comiendo en la cafetería de la prisión, y el de Sunset también pero el ambiente era muy tenso debido a que Sunset tenía a Twilight para golpearla y cumplir por fin su venganza.

-ahora que hacemos-preguntó Guilda

-pues yo pienso que escapar y luego irnos-dijo Lightning

-te apoyo-dijo Adagio

-están locos antes de eso matare a esa cerebrito-dijo Sunset a su grupo y sacando de su ropa una navaja

-estas loca te mataran lso guardias pro eso-dijo Aria

-ese es su problema no el mío-

Así Sunset se levanto y fue detrás de Twilight quien ya había terminado de comer y se disponía a irse acompañada de Fluttershy.

Cuando las dos chicas estaban por llegar a su celda, Sunset salió de la nada y tacleo a Twilight derribándola.

-ahora si estas muerta-dijo Sunset sacando su navaja y preparándose para clavarla en el corazón de Twilight quien de un movimiento rápido la desarmo

-estas loca-dijo Twilight

-tú me dejaste en ridículo varias veces ahora vas a pagar-dijo Sunset

Así se desencadeno una pelea dónde las dos chicas se daban con todo jalones, arañazos y golpes contundentes.

-porque haces esto-dijo Twilight

-me dejaste en ridículo cuando peleamos varias veces esto es venganza por eso-dijo Sunset

En ese momento Twilight logro quitársela de encima, y darle un golpe en el estomago y luego uno en la cara para dejarla tirada en el suelo.

-ya me vas a dejar tranquila y a mis amigas-dijo Twilight

-nunca hasta que te derrote en una pelea y te acabe-dijo Sunset

-no entiendes aquí ya no existe paz el mundo está en guerra y tu solo quieres vengarte de mí-

-si el resto no me interesa lo que les ocurra-

-Sunset esa no es tu verdadera yo cuando te vi en el coliseo de pelea vi otra tu que siempre disfrutaba del cómbate-

En ese momento Sunset recordó una charla que tuvo con Dusk durante el torneo.

Flashback

Ya pasaban las primeras 3 peleas y faltaban dos para llegar a la final.

-ya es casi la hora de pelear no-dijo Sunset

-si pero veo que eres alguien diferente-dijo Dusk

-que quieres decir-

-que disfrutas el combate-

-esto es muy divertido en cierto modo-

-esto es mejor que hacer lo que hacemos-

-porque lo dices-

-porque te vez más feliz y en cierto modo parece que quieres ser mejor cada día pero recuerda siempre requerirá amigos para lograrlo-

-si si como digas-

Fin del Flashback

Cuando Sunset recordó eso se arrodillo y comenzó a llorar amargamente.

-lo siento no sabía que existía otra manera de ser mejor-dijo Sunset entre los sollozos

-Sunset si quieres puedes unirte digo serias de gran ayuda para terminara la guerra-dijo Twilight

-enserio crees perdonarme luego de lo que paso-

-si, tal vez tome tiempo pero el resto te aceptaran tú que opinas Fluttershy-

-si yo la perdono-dijo Shy sonriendo

-gracias chicas enserio se los agradezco ahora que haremos-

-escapar algo me dice que las CMC nos ayudaran a escapar-

Quienes son ellas-

-son las hermanas menores de Applejack, Rainbow y Rarity seguro pensaran el algo son loquitas pero muy hábiles-

Ya era de noche y las CMC ya tenían su plan listo el cual consista en usar el zoid de Applejack destruir la entrada y provocar un motín.

Afuera de la misma Dusk y su equipo ya estaban preparados para actuar.

-listos chiscos-dijo Dusk

-si-

-vamos entonces-

Regresando al interior de la prisión con las niñas

-espero funciones-dijo Scootalo

-descuida Applejack me enseño como manejarlo-dijo Applebloom

-estas segura-dijo Sweetie belle

-si-

-entonces vamos a hacerlo-dijo Applebloom disparando contra la puerta del hangar lo cual llamo la atención de los guardia y de el mismo salió el **Lightning Saix **listo para atacar.

-deténganlo-grito uno de los guardias

-vamos rápido-dijo Applebloom, en ese momento otra explosión ocurre y aparece el Berzerk Fury de Dusk, seguido de su equipo los cuales comienzan a cavar con los zoid de los guardia mientras las CMC se concentran, en atacar al prisión y al lograrlo logran provocar el motín.

-vamos chicas rápido-dijo Twilight y todos los de su equipo lo siguieron

-vámonos ya-dijo Adagio guiando a lso demas-esperen donde esta Sunset-

-durante la huida uno de los presos atrapo a Fluttershy y Twilight junto a Rainbow y Applejack se percataron.

-suéltala-dijo Twilight

En ese momento Sunset se escabullo por atrás y le dio un golpe que le obligo a soltar a Shy y luego Applejack y Dash lo golpearon en la cara y lo noquearon.

-tu porque la salvaste-dijo Dash

-porque ahora estoy con ustedes-dijo Sunset

-QUE-dijeron AJ Y Dash

-es una larga historia vámonos-dijo Sunset

Así el grupo siguió hasta llegar al hangar dónde estaban, las CMC abordó del zoid de Applejack

-bien hecho hermanita estoy orgullosa de ti-dijo AJ abrazando a su hermanita

-luego los abrazos hay que salir ya-dijo Twilight

Así el grupo subió a sus zoids y rápidamente y salieron del hangar pero en su camino se toparon con un **Black Rhimos.**

-se van tan pronto-dijo Discord

-o no que hacemos-dijo Fluttershy

-yo lo detengo ustedes corran-dijo Sunset

-que hace ella-dijo Rarity

-esta con nosotras y nos necesita-dijo Fluttershy

-yo te ayudo-dijo Twilight

-y yo-dijo Pinkie así el resto de las mane se juntaron para detener al zoid enemigo.

-con que creen vencerme ya lo veremos-dijo Discord disparando las dos cañones de su espalda, pero rápidamente todas se separaron y esquivaron el ataque.

-tengo un plan todas ataquen Sunset usa tu camuflaje y ayúdalas yo debo ir y cambiar mi armadura-dijo Twilight

-ok yo las dirijo Fluttershy y Rainbow ataquen desde arriba, Pinkie enfrente, Applejack derecha, Rarity izquierda-dijo Sunset

-vamos chicas confiemos en ella-dijo Shy

-entendido-dijeron todas

Mientras Twilight llego al zoid de carga

-Soarin lanza al zoid fénix lo necesito-dijo Twilight

-ahí va-dijo Soarin desplegando al zoid fénix rápidamente

-AHORA FUZOR-grito Twilight y el Liger Zero se fusiono con el Fénix creando al Liger Zero Fénix

-ahora quien las salvara-dijo Discord quien ya había derribado a Shy y Dash y dejado fuera de combate a Pinkie Applejack y Rarity.

-pues yo-dijo Sunset apareciendo de la nada gracias al camuflaje de su zoid, y atacando con sus colmillos laser destruyendo parte de la armadura de la pata derecha delantera del zoid de Discord.

-MALDITA-grito Discord disparando contra el zoid de Sunset el cual esquivaba con dificultad los disparos, en ese momento Sunset volvió a hacer la misma jugada pero Discord se anticipo y con el cuerno talador de su zoid envistió el zoid de Sunset derribándola, luego se preparo para disparar sus misiles.

-este es tu fin-

-aun no-grito Twilight volando en picada hacia Discord quien no pudo evitar el ataque de Twilight con las ametralladoras del Liger Zero.

-**GARRA LASER-**el ataque de Twilight destruyo el cuerno talador del zoid enemigo y luego con la misma velocidad, dio en el núcleo del zoid dejándolo fuera de combate.

Luego de la pelea Dusk y su equipo ayudaron a sacar los zoids en mal estado y llevarlos lejos de ahí a un lugar más seguro.

-gracias hermano te lo agradezco-dijo Shy

-no hay problema enserió-dijo Dusk

-oigan dónde están los demas-preguntó Rainbow

-las vi subir a su dragón Nest y desaparecer-dijo Dusk

-entonces estas con nosotras no-dijo Dash señalando a Sunset quien asintió tímidamente

-pues bienvenida compañera-dijo AJ

-enserió me aceptan-dijo Sunset

-si cariño aunque fuiste mala antes, ahora te queremos y gracias a ti logramos salir de ahí-dijo Rarity

-bienvenida a las Rainzoids Sunset Shimer-dijo Twilight

-gracias enserio se lso agradezco-dijo Sunset

-bueno ya me tengo que ir-dijo Dusk

-espera-dijo Shy

-si-

-porqué no viajamos juntos digo vas para Olimpia no-

-mmm… si me parece un buen plan vamos así descubriremos lo que pasa y acabare con el que destruyó a mi familia-

-muy bien vamos equipo-dijo Twilight

-si-

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO LO SE ACTUALICE RÁPIDO PERO PORQUE ME DIO UNA INSPIRACIÓN DE LAS GRANDES Y NO LO QUERÍA DEJAR EN SUSPENSO**

**AHORA TRIVIA**

**QUE PASARA MÁS ADELANTE **

**SUNSET SERA DE CONFIANZA**

**SOMBRA SABRÁ LO QUE PASO EN SU PRISIÓN**

**DEJEN RESPUESTAS EN LOS REVIEWS Y CUÍDENSE**


End file.
